The invention relates to a holding device for use during the installation of a component, such as a cabin side paneling part, to be fastened advantageously vertically to a support structure, such as that of an aircraft.
In the following, such a holding device is indeed described in its use during the installation of cabin side paneling parts on the support structure of an aircraft, but such a holding device could be used anywhere that an advantageously vertically installed component is to be fastened to a support structure. The component is indeed installed advantageously vertically or upright, but the installation could also be realized differently, that is, e.g., at an angle. During the development of cabins for newer types of aircraft, such as, for example, the Airbus A350, one goal was to design elements to be fastened to the fuselage of the aircraft, such as restrooms, galleys, passenger seats, cabin power networks, cabin lighting, and air nozzles each as a complete cabin module, wherein, however, all of the connection points should be constructed as flexible, standardized interfaces and wherein simplified fastener designs should be used that allow assembly and disassembly without the use of tools (cf., the article “Cabin Development—New Approach for A350—Cabin Customization,” One (magazine), German edition, Dec. 18, 2006, pg. 23). A holding device of the type named above can be used, for example, in aircraft for the fastening of parts of the cabin side paneling. Here it should be guaranteed that the standardized interfaces reliably prevent rattling noises of the components that are connected to each other. Especially during the fastening of cabin side paneling parts, the so-called panels, their fastening parts were previously pushed into a first elastomer holder from the top or bottom and then fastened in additional receptacles. In this way, the side paneling parts were typically connected to the support structure in the lower final position and for the sake of simplicity were then no longer further adjusted. This means that, for the most part, the side paneling parts made contact at the lower end stop and had been fastened so that the shock absorption of the elastomer holder was no longer effective. This situation could also not improve due to the fastening points used during the installation, because the connection at these fastening points during the installation of each side paneling part had to be found practically blindly.